A one glass solution (OGS) touch screen has become a new prospective trend of the touch screen industry due to its characteristics like simple structure, light weight, thinness, and good light transmission. A touch screen comprises a plurality of first electrodes and a plurality of second electrodes, and an extending direction of the first electrodes intersects with that of the second electrodes. The first electrode comprises a plurality of first electrode blocks, and the second electrode comprises a plurality of second electrode blocks. Currently, the first electrode blocks and the second electrode blocks are usually fabricated first, wherein adjacent two second electrode blocks are directly connected, while adjacent two first electrode blocks are bridged by using a connecting piece. In order to insulate and separate the second electrodes from the connecting piece and prevent oxidization of the connecting piece due to long-term contact with air during a process, insulating layers will be formed before and after forming the connecting piece, respectively, which results in a relatively complex structure of the touch screen.